Ambush at The Red Pony
by Auntieoaty
Summary: Last night of performance events a the annual rodeo, closing events are the next day, and the evening does not go the way Walt expects. Who can blame him, no one expects to be ambushed!
1. The Ambush

**Saturday July 11, 2015**

Rodeo week was July 4-12. Rodeo performances were the 8-11th. Some of the Rodeo circuit riders were on to the next Rodeo but others stayed to party after the last day of performances. There were closing events scheduled between 8:00 and 5:00 the next day.

Henry had a banner he put up for every rodeo that read:

**The Red Pony Bar **

_And Continual Soirée_

Welcomes you and thanks you for celebrating the Rodeo with us!

We strictly observe a 2AM closing

LAST CALL: 1:30AM No Exceptions.

Henry and Cady had been, as Walt was prone to say, in cahoots. They had teamed up to set up Walt and Vic. Henry stacked the jukebox with specially selected songs that were mostly selected by Cady.

It was getting close to closing time, the last weekend of the Rodeo. Henry made an announcement at one-thirty, "Thank you again everyone. It has been a wonderful rodeo season here in Durant. I wanted to let you all know it is last call and we will be closing in exactly thirty minutes. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your time at the Red Pony." He nodded to his server who turned the jukebox back on.

Vic was on the far side of the room, she got up to dance with a bronc rider and Walt slipped off his stool and headed to the men's room. Henry followed him, but not before making eye contact with Cady and exchanging a pointed look.

He stepped in the men's room and found Walt washing his hands and splashing water on his face. "What are you doing, Walt?"

Walt looked at Henry questioningly, "Washing up?"

Henry just stared at him.

"What?!"

"I did not mean the washing. I meant the running away."

He was truly perplexed, "I'm not running from anything."

"Yes you are. Vic got up to dance for the first time all evening and you ran to the men's room to '_wash up'._"

"I didn't run. I needed to wash my hands after eating the ribs."

"And your face?"

"I felt a little warm and thought splashing water on my face would help. What's wrong with you Henry?"

"There is nothing wrong with me except that I do not like it when you lie to me."

"Who's lying?"

"You are."

"About what?"

"About running away from Vic."

"What?! I'm not running from anything I told you…"

"Yes, I know what you told me about the ribs and being hot. That does not explain why you have hardly acknowledged Vic's presence all evening and the moment she finally gets up to dance you leave the room."

Walt gave him his best 'impatient' look, "Is there a question in there somewhere?"

"Yes. Why are you afraid of Vic?"

"I'm not afraid of Vic."

'I think you are."

"Well you're wrong." Walt turned to leave, but Henry did not move. "If you'll excuse me."

Henry narrowed his gaze on Walt, "Only if you promise to prove to me that you are not afraid of Vic."

"And how do you propose I do _that_?" Walt's patience was truly wearing thin. He was ready to agree to almost anything to get Henry off his back. It had been a long day, as the last full day of the Rodeo usually was, and it was quickly becoming a long evening to boot.

"Dance with her."

"What?! No!"

"That is because you are afraid of her."

"No. That's because I should not be dancing in a bar with my deputy."

"You are both off duty and out of uniform. What is the problem?"

"Nothing!"

"Then you will dance with her."

"No, I will not dance with her."

"Because you are afraid of her."

"Damnit Henry I am not affra…"

"Then dance one dance with Vic and _prove_ you are not afraid."

"Fine!" Walt started to push past him but Henry leaned against the door, "You will wait until I signal you?"

"What the hell are you up to?"

Henry stared at him impassively, "You will wait?"

Walt heaved a heavy sigh, "Yes, Henry I will wait. Then I'll dance _one dance_ with Vic, and then I. Am. Going. Home."

"That will be fine." Henry stepped aside and added graciously, "After you."

Walt gave him a look but hustled out the door before Henry could change his mind or put more conditions on him.

As they reached the bar Walt saw Vic and a bronc rider, he recognized from the rodeo events, in their last couple of steps. He watched them until the younger man walked her back to her table at the conclusion of the song. Henry exchanged another glance with Cady and she held up one finger, Henry nodded and continued to follow Walt.

The next song started as Walt returned to his bar stool, he turned to Henry, "Do I have time for another beer?"

Henry nodded, "If it is a quick one."

"Make it a shot."

Henry walked around the bar and poured Walt a shot of whiskey. Handing it to his friend he muttered, "False courage."

Walt took the shot glass, looked at it, up at Henry, and then he slowly and deliberately set the drink down on the bar between them.

Henry's mouth tightened into a thin lined smile.

Walt stared at him and said, "Shut up." This made Henry turn away from him to keep from laughing in his face.

Cady breezed passed and smiled, "Having a good time dad?"

Walt rolled his eyes toward her, "Yeah, just great." Then he leveled a accusing stared at Henry who had turned back to face him.

Walt's gaze fell to the bar top when he realized Cady hadn't paused to wait for an answer and it was just as well because to lie to her was one thing but having to back it up would have been torture. Walt was vaguely aware of the jukebox ending a song and an unusually long silence before the next song started. Henry cleared his throat, Walt looked up at him and Henry tilted his head toward Vic. Without a hesitation Walt got up and headed toward Vic's table; a man on a mission.

Half way to Vic's table he realized he knew the song that was playing and shot Henry a look over his shoulder. Henry shrugged an unconvincing 'I am innocent' type of shrug; an act that fueled Walt and propelled him toward Vic's table even faster. He reached her table just as the lyrics of Dr. Hook's _Sharing the Night Together _began. Walt slowly lowered his hand in front of her, silently inviting her to dance with him. Vic didn't jump to her feet but he didn't notice any hesitation on her part either.

The next thing Walt knew he had his arms around Vic's waist, her arms were around his neck and he was leading her in small circles onto the middle of the dance floor. Their bodies did not touch while they maneuvered to their spot on the dance floor. But once Walt had settled on an area he liked, Vic slowly began to close the distance between them and he let her. One dance then he would go home just like he told Henry. However having Vic in his arms, made him rethink killing Henry for pushing him into to dancing with her. It also made him rethink going home after only one dance with her.

The song came to an end and Walt felt Vic move away so he relaxed his hold on her; not completely letting go but allowing her to leave his embrace if she wanted to. He had enjoyed having her in his arms but was not going to insist on another dance.

Walt tried to prepare himself to walk Vic back to her table but the next song started and suddenly Vic was bopping and swinging around. Walt tried not to panic; it was worse than having to walk Vic back to her table and think of something to say that she wouldn't deem 'lame'. It was a fast song and Vic was dancing fast. All he could do was let her have the hand she had just grabbed hold of and stand there and watch her. She swung out and back, wound herself up in his arm and out again, shimmied around, spun away from him fully extending each of their joint arms, twisted low to the floor and back up; using the hand she held for leverage. Walt began to piece the moves together in his head and tried to anticipate where he could help Vic balance or stand up; although he wouldn't categorize any of his movements as dancing he did think he was catching on and getting the hang of learning to follow Vic's lead as she danced.

When Henry realized the song was the fast, up-tempo _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_ by Michael Bublé he shot Cady a look very near panic. Cady smiled and shrugged at him in an 'Oops, sorry' sort of way. They had agreed on 'Love songs' or those with intimate special meaning; but Henry suddenly realized he had not specified that Cady select only slower songs. He knew all too well that Walt had a tendency to look like he was priming a water pump and hot stepping in an almost retreating fashion when he attempted to dance to anything beyond a slow dance. It was one of the reasons he had chosen Dr. Hook's _Sharing the Night Together_ as the first song for Walt and Vic to dance to. The other reason was his intimate knowledge of Walt's teenaged belief that 'it was the most perfect song for winning a girl over'. How much actual success Walt had ever had with the song was unknown to Henry; however, he was very aware of all the times the song had come up in conversation between him and Walt, and how it always garnered some sort of a reaction from his friend. As far as Henry was concerned tonight was the night Walt needed to react.

The faster song came to an end; Vic wound herself up in Walt's arm once again and came to rest against his chest. Firefall's _You are the Woman _started almost immediately. He wrapped his other arm around Vic's waist as soon as he realized she wanted to continue dancing with him. Walt was more than willing to accommodate her wish. His mind drifted back and he thought about seeing his parents dance to this song; his mother always laughed about how playing this song was a sure fire way to get his father to dance with her. His dad had said that was because it said what he wanted to say to her every chance he got. Walt understood his dad's thinking all too clearly at the moment because the lyrics spoke directly to his feelings about Vic. He held her closer and swayed with her, his heart beating in his ears, her breath on his neck, his mind in the song, and his body savoring every sensation of her contact. Without realizing it he began to hum along with the lyric. He felt Vic's hand drift from around his neck to the side, down near his ear and he thought he heard her whisper, "That's nice." But he wasn't sure and as he started to think what she might be referring to he heard her say, "Don't stop."

He knew then she had spoken, "Don't stop what?"

She nuzzled his neck and murmured, "You were humming. It's nice. Please don't stop."

Walt realized he had indeed been humming, just like his dad used to do when he danced to this song with his mom. As a young man he thought it was a goofy thing to do; but right now he couldn't think of anything better. Walt lowered his face to the curve of Vic's neck and resumed humming along with the song, idly wondering if she had been listening to the lyrics.

When the song ended Walt continued to hum the melody until the next song began. He didn't recognize it, but figured Henry had obviously had a hand in selecting the songs so he listened to the lyric as he and Vic continued to move around the dance floor. They were wrapped in each other's arms, enveloped in each other's scent, and buried in each other's neck and hair.

The strains of _Dance with Me_ by Johnny Reid filled the room and Walt was vaguely aware of their being less extraneous noise. He had the sensation that the world was fading away leaving him alone with Vic and the music.

Walt wondered who was leading this dance and after a moment he realized neither was leading they were simply in perfect sync with each other. They danced so slowly, their swaying almost imperceptible in the halting circle they made.

For a moment Walt thought Vic may have fallen asleep, until he felt her fingers moving in the hair at the base of his neck. Not wanting to break contact with her he shifted his head just enough that when he opened his eyes he would see the bar and not Vic's hair. As his eyes adjusted to the dimness Walt slid his gaze right and left a couple of times, there was no one in sight; the recognition of that fact caused him to jerk his head up and his back straightened out of habit and instinct. Vic stiffened slightly and looked up at him, his shocked expression put her on alert too, "What is it?"

Henry had quietly ushered everyone else out of the bar. He left a note and a key on the bar along with a note and a stack of quarters from Cady.

Songs are presented for reference only:

_**"Sharing The Night Together" **_– Dr. Hook

_You're looking kinda lonely girl  
Would you like someone new to talk to  
Ah yeah, alright  
I'm feeling kinda lonely too  
If you don't mind can I sit down here beside you  
Ah yeah, alright_

If I seem to come on too strong  
I hope that you will understand  
I say these things 'cause I'd like to know  
If you're as lonely as I am  
And if you mind

Sharing the night together  
Oh yeah, sharing the night together  
Oh yeah, sharing the night

We could bring in the morning girl  
If you want to go that far  
And if tomorrow finds us together  
Right here the way we are would you mind

Sharing the night together  
Oh yeah, sharing the night together  
Oh yeah, sharing the night

Would you like to dance with me and hold me  
You know I wanna be holding you  
Ah, yeah, alright  
'Cause I like feeling like I do  
And I see in your eyes that you're liking it, I'm liking it too  
Ah yeah, alright

Like to get to know you better  
Is there a place where we can go  
Where we can be alone together  
And turn the lights down low  
And start...

Sharing the night together  
Oh yeah, sharing the night together  
Oh yeah, sharing the night together  
Sharing the night together  
Sharing the night together...

_**"Crazy Little Thing Called Love" **_– Michael Bublé_  
This thing called love I just can't handle it  
This thing called love I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love_

This thing (this thing)  
Called love (called love)  
It cries (like a baby)  
In a cradle all night  
It swings (woo woo)  
It jives (woo woo)  
It shakes all over like a jelly fish  
I kinda like it  
Crazy little thing called love

There goes my baby  
She knows how to rock 'n' roll  
She drives me crazy  
She gives me hot and cold fever  
Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip  
And get on my track's  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
And take a long ride on my motorbike  
Until I'm ready  
Crazy little thing called love

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip  
And get on my track's  
Take a back seat (ah hum), hitch-hike (ah hum)  
And take a long ride on my motorbike  
Until I'm ready (ready Freddie)  
Crazy little thing called love

This thing called love I just can't handle it  
This thing called love I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Crazy little thing called love

_**"**__**You are the Woman" **_– Firefall

_You are the woman that I've always dreamed of  
I knew it from the start  
I saw your face and that's the  
Last I've seen of my heart_

_It's not so much the things you say to me  
It's not the things you do  
It's how I feel each time you're close to me  
That keeps me close to you, whoa oh_

_It's not so much your pretty face I see  
It's not the clothes you wear  
It's more that special way you look at me  
That always keeps me there, whoa oh whoa_

_It's not so much your pretty face I see  
It's not the clothes you wear  
It's more that special way you look at me  
That always keeps me there, woh oh woh_

_It's hard to tell you all the love I'm feelin'  
That's just not my style  
You got a way of send my senses rellin'  
Every time you smile, whoa_

_It's not so much your pretty face I see  
It's not the clothes you wear  
It's more that special way you look at me  
That always keeps me there, woh oh woh_

_I saw your face and that's the  
Last I've seen of my heart  
Of my heart  
Oh oh of my heart_

_**"**__**Dance with Me" **_ – Johnny Reid

_I can see it in your eyes you've had a long day  
Let's lock the doors and pull down the shades  
Turn some music on, pour a glass of sweet red wine  
Let the candles burn, put your hand in mine_

_Dance with me  
Don't say a word just dance with me  
Let the world outside disappear  
Baby, what we got here is all we need_

_Dance with me_

_I kiss you goodbye in the early morning light  
Sometimes I don't get home 'til it's cold and dark outside  
But baby, here we are, we're together all alone  
We finally found a moment we can call our own_

_Dance with me  
Don't say a word just dance with me  
Let the world outside disappear  
Baby, what we got here is all we need_

_Dance with me_

_Just close your eyes and dance with me  
Hold on tight, let's take it slow  
No, don't let go, dance with me_


	2. Ambush Aftermath

Henry's note said they were welcome to stay as long as they wanted, his place was theirs. He had locked up on the way out, so they should have the run of place in private. Yes, he knew Walt had a key of his own. The one Henry left was for Vic; every one in their 'family' had one and Vic needed one too. The symbolism touched Vic deeper than she would have thought it would. She glanced at Walt to see if he was uncomfortable with Henry's insinuation; he showed no reaction one way or the other.

Walt read the note from Cady and handed it to Vic, his expression neutral as he passed her the paper.

Cady's note simply said if either felt they needed her permission they had it. The rest of her note was a rather extensive song suggestion list, with song titles, artists, and the number on the jukebox that would play the selection.

Vic read the single sentence and looked at Walt; he merely shrugged and gave her a small grin.

She asked, "Okay?"

He smiled a little bigger and nodded but said nothing.

"Is it me or are there a lot of Beatles songs on here?"

"Martha was a fan, Cady caught it from her, and Henry indulged them both. Martha was born the night they were first on the Ed Sullivan show. Born and raised in the British Invasion." Walt chuckled at the memory as he looked Cady's suggestions over, "Seems like a lot love songs."

"A lot of them to try to tell you something?" Vic asked, trying to keep the humor from her voice.

"Me?"

"Well I was going to say us but I already knew it."

Walt nodded, "Me too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, but thinking and doing are two different things."

"Yep." She agreed but looked away.

"Vic," Walt breathed her name and drew her eyes back to him. He leaned in and kissed her slowly and gently.

His kiss was sweet yet full of emotion. Vic wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss slightly. When they broke the kiss she nuzzled his neck and sighed.

Walt wrapped his arms around her and drew her close to him as he bent his face to her hair and quietly confessed, "Just one thing I didn't know."

Her breath brushed his neck, "What?"

"What you felt."

She pulled back to give him an 'are you serious?' look.

He smiled a bit bashfully and corrected, "What you thought," He brought one hand up and angled it down pointing toward their bodies wiggling his fingers in the space between he and Vic, "about this, us."

Vic melded her body to his and ran her fingers through his hair, easing his face to hers, and whispered against his lips, "I just thought you were taking your time." The last word was muffled as she kissed him in a most intoxicatingly possessive yet surprisingly tender way.

When she released his mouth he asked, "And now?"

"And now I'm thinking I want payback."

"Payback?" His confusion etched in his features.

"Yeah. You've had me guessing, wondering, and worrying for months. So, I think I deserve a little payback."

He pleaded sincerely, "Vic don't. Don't leave me guessing, wondering, and worrying for months."

She smiled at him, "That wasn't exactly what I meant. More like restitution."

His face softened slightly as he realized she was not intending to shut him out. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well more of this for a start." She kissed him again and sighed when he returned her kiss with equal enthusiasm.

"I can do that. What else?"

"Oh I have ideas." He raised an eyebrow at her in question, "Nuh huh, I'm not telling you any of them _now_, that's the payback part. You get to wonder about those."

Walt's smile broke across his face, "I can do that too." He claimed her mouth and pulled her to him immersing himself in the sensation of giving himself and accepting from Vic in return. He felt he could spend all night kissing her. His heart was light with the relief and realization that they were actually doing something about their feelings for each other. Staying where and as they were that moment, was a very comforting thought. When they separated for air Walt looked down into Vic's face, his fingers swept the hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He rested his hand against her cheek, "You want to dance some more?"

She smiled and shook her head, "No, but I wouldn't mind if we played some of the music."

He grabbed part of the stack of quarters off the bar with one hand and took Vic's hand with the other to lead her to the jukebox. She grabbed the note with the song list, which was still on the bar and suggested they take turns selecting songs from the list Henry and Cady had left for them.

They had punched in more than fifteen songs and Walt said, "We're getting close to an hour on here."

She smiled at him, "In a hurry to go somewhere?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nope."

They stared at each other until the first song started; Walt finally spoke, "Sure you don't wanna dance?"

"Not unless you do."

He shook his head, "I'm good."

"How 'bout a beer?" She suggested

He took her hand again and walked her back to the bar. Walt stopped and released her hand, as they reached the stool at the end of the bar, and then continued around the bar. He bent down, reached in the cooler, and pulled a couple of Rainier long necks out with one hand. When he straightened he felt Vic wrap her arms around him from behind. She slipped her thumbs in the waistband of his jeans behind his belt buckle, letting her fingers drape over the top of the bear paw. She rested her chin gently against his back, right along his spine; between his shoulder blades, "Got any pretzels?" He could feel the vibration of her voice as it rippled up and down his spine and thrummed through his body.

"Pretzels?"

"I don't really want any. I just wanted an excuse to come back here and do this." She squeezed her arms into him a little bit and then relaxed them again.

He placed his free hand over both of hers, let his arm rest along the top edge of her forearm and gave her hands a little squeeze, "You don't need an excuse." He turned his head to try and see her over his shoulder. Vic moved her head to the side so their eyes could meet and gave him another little hug and smiled her thanks. He smiled back and added, "We do need to talk though."

"Yep."

"Henry's office?" He suggested.

"Okay." He didn't move. She carefully nudged one of his legs with hers, not wanting to buckle his knee, "Well go on."

Walt could hear the smile in her voice and chuckled as he started walking with Vic's arms still around him. He thought it silly to be walking in a close lock step with her, but realized it really just felt fun.

They'd settled on the couch in Henry's office; leaving the door open so they could hear the music. Walt leaned backed and opened his arms to Vic, who quickly snuggled against him. As they sipped their beers, they discussed the details and parameters for the newest phase of their relationship. Potential fallout, backlash, and downfalls were addressed by both of them. Walt was reassured to know Vic really had thought about the consequences of their being romantically involved. She wasn't coming in this blinded by any unrealistic notions. They discussed where they thought they might be heading, their hopefulness and concerns matched each other in equal measure.

The only thing they settled on, for sure, was their desire to move forward, slowly, so they could preserve what they already had; agreeing that neither could stand to live without the other. Additionally, they set some mutually agreeable terms of behavior while at work or in uniform in public.

So much for slowly, Walt thought as his mind replayed the make out session that followed their talk.  
They had managed to keep their clothes on; although Vic's blouse was untucked and his shirt was untucked and part way unsnapped. When they halted their explorations of each other, to keep from taking things too far too fast, Vic had insisted on listening to his heartbeat without his shirt in the way and soon fell asleep; her head on his chest and her face part way hidden under his shirt.

An hour or so later she stirred and Walt woke too. She smiled up at him, "We're gonna have trouble moving in the morning."

"It's already morning."

"Yeah well I'm already having trouble moving, so there." She joked.

Walt stood and turned to help her up. She had had her feet drawn up under her on the couch and had some difficulty baring weight in them at first. So, he drew her into his embrace and held her while she shook and wiggled slightly in an attempt to wake her sleeping limbs.

"Thanks." She said as she held onto his neck and kissed him below his ear.

"Hmm. My pleasure."

She giggled at him as she wiggled again, carefully tapping one foot on the floor.

When she didn't move again for a while, Walt tighten his hold and jiggled her a little bit. "You didn't do the other one."

She laughed, "You just want me to wiggle against you again."

He smiled and waggled his eyebrows at her, "Okay."

She shook her head at him, "Sorry but everything's awake now."

"Me too."

She giggled again, kissed him quickly, and stepped from his embrace, "We're supposed to be taking it slow remember?"

"Yep and was reconsidering that too."

"Oh?" Raised brows

"Yeah but thankfully you moved and a clearer mind could prevail."

Vic snickered at his silliness and grabbed the beer bottles off the table and walked back into the bar.

Walt watched her from the doorway. The jukebox had grown silent sometime while they talked and he wondered if he should drop some more quarters in. Vic popped the bottles into the empties bin and plucked the song list and note off the bar. She read them both again and then tucked them in her back pocket.

He walked over to her and repeated her earlier hug from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder, "Ready to leave or should I start the music again?"

She pressed her head back into his shoulder and sighed, "I think we better go, it's really late and we have work tomorrow."

"I think you mean it's really early and we have work today."

"Gah, so technical. Either way I'm afraid we need to leave."

"Right." He squeezed her lightly and nuzzled his face to her neck, "Need a lift home?"

"No, to the station."

"The station?" His voice was muted by her hair, but the timbre rumbled through her.

"Yeah I caught a ride over with Ferg, my unit's still there."

"Mmm." His voice faded off.

Vic reached a hand up to Walt's hair and let her fingers roam about, "You go sleep?"

"Nuh huh. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Howta say something without making you mad."

Suspecting whatever it was wasn't as bad as his words made it sound, because there was no real tension in his voice she said, "I'm in a very generous state of mind right now, try me."

"I was thinking maybe we should go back to my cabin."

"And that would make me mad?"

'Nuh huh," he shook his head against her neck.

"Okay, then what?"

He adjusted his head and rested his chin on her shoulder again, "Just the part where I say_ only_ to sleep."

Vic could see him from the corner of her eye and knew he could see her when he squeezed his eye shut and titled his head away from her, like he was avoiding an expected blow. She couldn't help but laugh, "You are too much. You know that?" Turning in his arms, Vic draped her arms around his shoulders, "Sleeping with you could never make me mad." She placed a couple of soft kisses along his jawline.

"Don't think it would be too tempting?"

"Maybe. But to be honest I think we're both a bit too tired and we haveta be up and at it again in just a couple of hours. Besides we did say we're gonna take this slow, right?"

He looked down at her, "Yep. But with our little exploration earlier I wasn't sure we could…"

"We stopped, right?"

"Right."

"You trust me?"

"Of course."

"And I trust you. We're not a couple of horny teenagers, Walt. We can handle just _sleeping_ together. Dontcha think?"

"Yep." He graced her with a very gentle almost chaste kiss. "Besides you're right about having to be up for work soon."

Knowing there was something else on his mind she asked, "What're you thinking?"

"Logic says it's too far to drop you at the station and both of us drive back to the cabin. So, how about we go to the cabin, grab a couple of showers. I'll loan something to sleep in. And in the morning, we can swing by your place so you can change before work.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

They debated leaving a note for Henry, but when they couldn't decide what to say they figured they would leave him to wonder how things turned out. Walt switched off the last of the lights and Vic locked up the door with the key Henry left for her.


	3. Precursor to an Ambush

When they reached the cabin, Walt led Vic through to the bedroom and motioned in the direction of the bathroom with his head while digging through one of his dresser drawers, "Shower's in there of course and I thought these might work." He pulled out a tee shirt and matching running shorts from the drawer, "There's a draw string on these, so even though they'll be big on you, you should be able to keep them on, I mean hold them up, uh, I mean…"

Vic reached out and took the clothes from him and tossed them on the bed, "Walt you're babling. The clothes'll be fine and I appreciate your thoughtfulness. I understand what you meant about possibly needingta tie the shorts to help them fit." She placed her hands on either side of his face and drew him to her, claiming his mouth in a gentle kiss, "Now, are you sure you're gonna be okay with this? Because, I can always sleep on the couch."

"No. I mean yes, I'm okay with this. No, you're not sleeping on the couch. If you're uncomfortable I'll take the couch."

"Oh, no. If I'm sleeping in your bed, so're you." She kissed him again and then looked at him and said earnestly, "I really would like to spend what's left of the night sleeping in your arms."

"Me too."

Walt built a fire while Vic was in the shower, July or not the cabin could get cool overnight. In this case they were having an unseasonably cool July and he wasn't taking any chances. He brought in a couple more split logs in from outside to make sure there would be enough fuel to keep the cabin warm enough for Vic's comfort overnight. While going about his tasks he lost himself in remembering the day before…

…Cady had insisted he was overdue for spring cleaning and since there was no 'woman of the house' she was assuming the role. He walked away from her and back to the bedroom where he started to make his bed. When he tried to argue she had leveled a gaze at him and challenged, "When did you last change your sheets?"

He blinked knowing he was defeated; because he honestly couldn't remember and it wouldn't matter to her if he did not actually sleep in the bed much anyway. Walt threw the top blanket back and started to strip the bed; Cady helped him and then gathered up the bedding and headed for the washing machine.

"Dad, get the dirty towel and other laundry off the floor of your bathroom." As he did, he was surprised she hadn't brought him a clothes hamper; she seemed to have thought of everything else.

He met her at the washing machine and said, "I can do this."

She turned, squeezed past him and kissed his cheek, "Good 'cause I've got some stuff in the car."

He chuckled as the whirlwind, he called daughter, dashed out of sight.

Once he got the bedding started in the washer and the other items sorted he made his way back to the living room. The first thing he saw was the hamper he had wondered about and couldn't help but smile to himself; Cady was on a mission. About that time she walked in with an arm load of stuff.

"What is all this?"

"I told you, spring cleaning."

"But it's July."

"So, we're getting a jump on next year."

He rolled his eyes; she was ever the optimist, "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

She stopped and studied him for a moment, "Hmm, let's see you're already in charge of the laundry and Henry will be here soon..."

"Henry?!"

"Yeah, I talked to him last night and he said he had something for you and he would bring that and lunch for the three of us." She said as if she were simply reminding him of something he should have already known.

"Of course." He said in resignation.

This confused Cady, "What?"

"Spring cleaning at my cabin. Why wouldn't Henry come over?"

"Right! So, let's see, you take these," she picked up the hamper and he realized it was full, "and go make your bed. There's a new set of sheets in there all washed and ready to go and new towels for the bathroom, and few others things for you.

The fight within him officially ceased, it simply no longer existed, as he took the hamper and did as he was told. He made the bed, hung the first set of new towels on the nails in the bathroom, and put the other two sets on his bed along with the washcloths and hand towels from the first set. Then he reached in and pulled out a new, extra thick, terrycloth robe. After hanging the robe in his closet, he went back to the hamper and found a pair of rubber soled, leather sheepskin slippers complete with fuzzy woolen lining. Those he placed on the floor of his closet under the robe. He went back to the hamper once more and pulled the last of the items out; holding several toiletry items clutched in both hands he tried to think of where to put them. He finally settled for dropping the items in a small pile on his bed. Then he stepped over to the hamper and scooted it with the toe of his boot across the threshold from the bedroom to the bathroom and then nudged it against the wall. About that time he heard the front door open and assumed Cady had gone out to greet Henry. Stepping from his bedroom he found he was right as he watched the duo walk in with several bags and boxes. They walked into the kitchen and he followed along behind.

Henry and Cady busied themselves putting goods in his cabinets and refrigerator and he couldn't resist asking, "All that for lunch?"

Henry gave him a flat and simple, "No." Before continuing to stock the refrigerator and freezer.

Walt spun a chair out from the table and straddled it. It was not a very big space and with the two of them bustling here and there he felt it best to just stay out of their way. He watched where they put various items hoping he could remember later when he wanted them. This was a task less than suited to hold his attention for long.

In an attempt to forestall the boredom, he felt awakening in him, he tried to chat with Cady, "Hey Punk, thanks for the linens and stuff."

"You're welcome Dad. I figured you were probably overdue for those so I enjoyed a little shopping spree on your behalf." Cady breezed by him and dropped hand to his shoulder as she wound around behind him to reach another shelf.

She had tried to soften her chastisement of his lack of attention to things so he didn't say anything more than, "Right."

A few minutes later he tried Henry, "So, what's for lunch?"

Henry paused and looked at Walt as he set a skillet on the stove, "First meal if the day is breakfast. Have you eaten breakfast yet today?"

"Nope."

"Then we will all have breakfast before continuing our spring cleaning."

Walt rolled his eyes at Henry, "Okay. So, what's for breakfast?"

"You get one guess."

Henry winked at Cady and Walt immediately said, "Eggs and chorizo!"

"How did he do that?" Henry looked stricken as he asked Cady and she giggled at them.

Walt sat up straighter, proud but not surprised at having guessed right, "Cady is on a mission today and wants to win me over to the idea." He gave Henry a shrug and then finished, "And it's my favorite."

"This is something I am quite familiar with. What I did not know was how _you_ guessed so fast."

Walt smiled, "I know my daughter."

Cady slipped back around him and said, "And your daughter knows you."

"Yep"

Just before they sat down to eat Walt moved the bedding to the dryer and started a load of light colored laundry. After they ate Walt started the cleanup in an attempt to forestall Cady's next direction; but between the three of them it took very little time to clear the table, wash, dry, and put the cookware and dishes away. Walt was not sure but suspected there was additional cookware in his kitchen than had been there before.

When the task of cleanup was done Cady pushed Walt from the kitchen, "You go with Henry."

For a fleeting moment he thought they were going to leave for somewhere else. He followed Henry out to Rez Dawg and was about to protest having to ride in the truck, that he was sure had a vendetta against him, when Henry stepped around and dropped the tailgate. Walt made his way around and stood beside Henry.

"This is for you."

Before Walt could give him a smartass comment about bringing him a blanket, Henry flip the cover aside and revealed a hardwood door.

"You brought me a door?" He looked from the item in question to Henry and said, "I have a door."

"You have three; front, back, and bedroom door. This is your bathroom door." Henry pointed to another item, "That is a new shelving unit for your kitchen." He threw the cover off to one side of the truck bed, "And that is your new bathroom cabinet."

They removed the door and toted it into the house. After a series on trial and error attempts they succeeded in getting the door hung and operational. The rest of morning the three spent cleaning, folding laundry, and installing the cabinet in the bathroom and the free standing shelving rack in the kitchen. The new bath linens were tucked into the bathroom cabinet alone with the various toiletry items, and a set of canisters christened the new kitchen shelves. Henry took measurements and promised Walt new doors for the kitchen cabinets on his next visit.


	4. Regrouping After an Ambush

Walt heard the shower shut off and waited a few more minutes until he heard the bathroom door open. He got up from his chair and stepped over to the bedroom door. Just as he was about to knock the door opened and Vic stood looking at his raised hand.

Walt stared at her; how could anyone make a pair of oversized running shorts and t-shirt look so sexy? He shook his head to bring his attention back to the situation at hand. As he lowered his arm and cleared his throat, "Uhm, here," he stepped passed her, over to his closet, and removed the new robe along with the slippers, "Put these on, you'll be warmer."

"Thanks." Vic didn't think the cabin was all that cold but thought Walt might be uncomfortable with her wearing only the light material of the running clothes.

He held the robe for her as she slipped both arms in and then he wrapped the robe and his arms around her and spoke into the back of her neck, "I built a fire. The front room is much warmer. I'll leave the door open so the bedroom will warm up soon."

"Okay. But can we keep the bedroom door closed? I like a cool room to sleep in. Makes cuddling nicer."

He kissed the back of her neck and her damp hair, "Done."

Vic turned and kissed him deeply then used his arm to steady herself as she slipped her feet into the slippers, "I'll leave you to your shower."

Walt said nothing as he watched her leave the room. Before he lost himself in thought he headed for the bathroom, grabbed another towel and a hair brush from the cabinet and took them out to Vic. He saw her finger combing her hair by the fire and was pleased with himself for thinking to take her the towel and new brush Cady had left the day before. "Will these help?"

She looked up and smiled in surprise, "Yeah they will." She let her fingers glide across the top of his when she took the towel and brush, "Thank you."

He ran his thumb down his fingers, along the same path her fingers had taken, and look at his hand before meeting her eyes, "Yep." He looked back at his fingers, almost as though he were mesmerized, and then headed for the shower.

Vic couldn't help but smile to herself. She knew he was trying to be open and flexible, but the smallest things were having noticeable effects on him; causing bouts of jittery nerves or other obvious mental distractions.

Awhile later Walt came out dressed in a pair of sweatpants, a dark t-shirt, and bare feet. He sat on the coffee table near Vic who was still close to the fire in the rocking chair. She got up and stepped between his knees and kissed him briefly before moving around behind him to brush his hair. She hadn't said anything to him about what she was going to do. He was surprised and leaned forward a ways and turned to look at her; reflexively running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry, I just thought since it was wet this would help it dry faster."

"No. No, no, uhm it's fine, I uh, just wasn't expecting that that's all."

Vic held her hand out to him, "Come here."

Walt took her hand and let Vic lead him to the rocker she had just vacated. He sat down facing the fire and she started to gently brush his hair and fluff it up with her fingers. She noticed he had clearly toweled a good deal of the water out of his hair but it was still damp. As she worked her way from one side, around the back of his head, and over to the other side she realized he had somehow managed to lower his head straight down; she had never seen anyone do that before. The move set his head in a way that prevented it from bobbing about while she brushed. Vic leaned around and peeked at his face. Walt's eyes were closed and his features were completely relaxed, so much so she thought he had fallen asleep. She continued to gently brush and fluff his hair not wanting to stop for fear of waking him. He just looked so peaceful; she couldn't help but continue her attentions to his hair. A few minutes later she made her way around to stand in front of him, she wanted to watch him awhile while he slept. Keeping her movements steady and consistent she stepped carefully between his knees. Vic was startled when she felt Walt's hands on her hips; she hadn't seen him move.

She sucked in a lungful of air as his hands pressed against the robe at the same time he spoke, "Dry yet?"

"Huh? Uhm, yeah, yeah." She started to step back but he pulled her closer.

Walt wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his head lightly to her chest, and quietly requested, "Can we go to bed now?"

"Yep."

Again she started to step back but Walt did not release his hold, "Vic?"

She threaded her fingers through his hair, "Hum?"

"Thank you for coming home with me."

She leaned her head down and kissed his hair, "Let's go ta bed cowboy. It's been a long day."

When she moved he did too, he slipped an arm around her waist and walked with her to the bedroom. Vic untied and removed the robe and Walt hung it back in the closet as he nodded to the bed, "Choose a side, I'm not picky."

Vic stepped out of the slippers and crawled in to the nearest side of the bed. Walt slipped into the bed on the other side and immediately reached for her; she wiggled into his arms, "Walt?"

"Yep?"

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be, than home with you."

He brought the blankets up around her shoulders and held her close, "You gonna be warm enough?"

She hugged his chest, "As long as you're here."

"I'll be here."

She snuggled into him a bit more as he reached to switch off the lamp. It was only a matter of minutes before they both drifted into sound sleep.

Walt woke with a start, he was alone in bed, his body tense and he feared his mind was playing tricks on him again. Reaching over he flipped the light on and scanned the room; he was most definitely alone in the room. Light from the lamp split the threshold to the bathroom; that too was empty. The pleasure of dreams becomes torment in the light of day; their loss disquieting and painfully raw. He threw the covers back, swung his feet to the floor and vaguely noticed he was wearing his sweatpants; a practice he reserved for the depth of winter, not early July. Frustration gnawed at him; he shoved his hands through his hair, around his neck, and drug them back across his jaw. He scrubbed his face and then rubbed eyes with his fingertips before he forced himself to stand up and head for the bathroom. After his immediate morning routine of bladder relief and hand and face washing; he froze when he realized the towel in his hands was new, there was a door on the small room, and he could smell coffee. Coffee? Walt scanned his surroundings again, then spun and looked about his bedroom once more. New cabinet, hamper, towels, sheets; Cady and Henry_ had_ been there. The signs of their spring cleaning were clearly evident and there was the coffee too. Was it a dream? Or wasn't it? He followed his nose through the front room where the smell of bacon joined the coffee. A light might have been on in the kitchen, being as late as it was in the morning; it may have only been the sunshine through the window. Purpose moved him forward but disbelief tempered his speed. Walt stepped to the doorway of the kitchen and scanned the room. He could not restrain the rush of air that emotion forced from his lungs; his sigh resonated in the small room.

Vic turned to face him with a smile that faded when she saw his expression, "Walt, are you okay?"

He stared at her, his head ticked one click to the side, his gaze narrowed on her face but he said nothing.

She set the pan with the bacon on an unlit burner and walked over to him, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Still he stared but he could not formulate a sentence; let alone a complete thought.

Vic placed a hand on his arm, "Walt?"

The contact was like being struck by lightning; real, unmistakable, and powerful. Walt pulled Vic into his arms and buried his face in her neck. Her hair and the robe she wore were soft and comforting in their incongruent attempt to smoother him. He drew her close and raised his face to avoid suffocating. Breathing in a steadying breath he spoke in a hushed almost reverent tone, "I thought I dreamt last night; a vivid, beautiful dream that ended with waking to an empty reality." He clung to her as though his life depended on it.

Vic stroked his back, "It wasn't a dream Walt. It happened. I'm here." She said any reassuring thing that popped into her mind. She could feel his head move up and down against hers as he nodded in agreement. After a few minutes she asked, "You have many of those dreams?"

She felt Walt's back muscles tense but he relaxed his embrace. His body language saying a verbal response would not be forthcoming.

When he eased his hold on her Vic turned from him; figuring he needed a little space, "Here let me get you a cup of coffee, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

She poured him a cup of coffee and handed it to him, without making eye contact, before returning to the stove to finish fixing breakfast.

Walt sipped his coffee and watched her for a while, allowing the relief to settle in his bones and his mind to sort out his thoughts.

He set his cup down on the table and stepped up behind Vic, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I'm sorry that wasn't a very good good-morning."

"That's okay," she said.

"No it isn't," he replied as he leaned forward slightly to try to kiss her.

Vic said, "I have coffee breath," as she leaned back from him just slightly.

"I'm sorry I've upset you." He said and he started to release his hold on her waist.

She grabbed his hand with one of hers, "You didn't."

He stopped his movements and asked, "Are you sure?"

She said "Of course I'm sure. Why?"

He leaned around again and said softly, "Because I'm trying to give you a good morning kiss and you don't seem to want me to."

"Oh no that's not it! Honestly, I was just concerned with coffee breath."

He gave her a faint smile, "Had my coffee too."

She leaned into him then.

Walt shifted his weight slightly so he was looking her square in the eye and asked, practically in a whisper, "May I kiss you Vic?" The emotion in his eyes, an almost haunted expression, kept her from speaking; she merely nodded her head and then dropped her eyes to his lips.

His kiss was very gently but it spoke to the depth of need inside of him. It was not a sexual need; his heart was open to her and he was clearly showing her his profound vulnerability.

Walt released her lips but kept his arms around her waist as he leaned his head next to hers and asked softly, "What can I do to help?"

"You're doing it," she said and placed her hand back over his at her waist.

"I meant with breakfast."

"Me too. At least for another minute, maybe two, and then you can bring me a couple of plates."

"Okay tell me when."

She leaned back against his chest and shifted side to side a little and purred, "Not yet," causing him to chuckle at her as he drew her closer to him and nuzzled her neck.

Once their served plates were ready Walt set them on the table and turned to envelop Vic in his embrace, "Good morning," he said before he gave her a very slow deep exploring kiss.

"Is that how you always say good morning?"

Walt gave her a look as if to ask 'how long have we known each other?'

Vic smiled, "Right. How many hundreds of mornings have you said good morning to me? And it was _never_ like that."

He looked at her not wanting to mention Lizzie's name but wanting to make sure that Vic knew this was not something he made a habit of; he spoke in a deeply reverent tone, " I haven't said good morning like that since Martha."

His voice had trailed off and was barely a whisper as he said the name.

Vic told him with equal reverence, "Walt I'll never find fault with you talking about Martha, it's not like being divorced. Just because Martha died doesn't mean you quit being her husband. That love, the bond and unity were not suddenly gone because she was." Vic hugged him tightly and added quietly near his ear, "Don't ever be afraid or avoid mentioning Martha. Sharing a memory, even making a comparison with Martha is bound to happen. You're still her husband she will always be your wife."

Walt returned her hug and managed to speak around the lump he felt growing in his throat, "Thank you, Vic."

Vic nodded her head along the side of his. She had to finish what she started or she might never say it at all. With a steadying breath she plowed ahead, "Shit Walt, Sean and I had been fighting a losing battle to try to salvage a marriage we both knew was doomed before we ever got here. With the papers signed I felt relief, less stress, I was single, free, liberated; all positive stuff. But when Martha died all you felt was married and … lost." She squeezed him once more and then changed the subject, "We should eat while it's still hot."

They sat down to eat but Walt had not commented on what she had said beyond the 'thank you' and he had not made eye contact with her since sitting down to the table. So Vic thought she should explain her thinking some. "Look Walt, I didn't mean you haven't moved beyond that or that you haven't learned to be single again it's just that, well you still felt married but you suddenly weren't. That's a lot to deal with and I don't think you should have to give up all that Martha was to you just because we're, well, whatever we are."

He met her eyes, pulling one corner of his mouth back in a small smile when he heard her uncertainty of labeling them, "You suppose we could call us 'a couple'?"

Vic graced him with a broad smile, "Yeah, 'a couple' sounds good to me. You okay with it?"

He ginned back, "Yep."


	5. Establishing an Alliance

**I do not usually mention reviews in my stories or author notes, except to say thank you. A lack of reviews does nothing to prevent my writing, I am compelled to write, and will always write. However, I am less inclined to put the extensive time and effort into rereading, proofing, and edited my stories to a publishable product when readers are not interested enough to take a few brief moments to leave a comment. I can easily email my finished stories to the faithful few who give me a minute or two of their time (to tell me they are reading and are interested) in return for the hours of my time I put into writing and editing my stories.**

**For those who lurk and read and leave; that is your choice, just know I may choose to put my time and effort into writing other works. **

**I do not want this to come off as begging, complaining or threatening for reviews- merely as a statement of my observation- I get 1,000-5,000 visits and views to my stories (which the Traffic Stats say I do) but am only receiving a handful of reviews; so, I can only conclude that people are not interested in the work I am doing. Which in turn leads me to think my time would be better spent on my other writing projects that are unrelated to fanfiction.**

**It makes no difference to me if you wait and leave one comment only on the end chapter in regard to the whole story once it is complete, and not leave one comment on every chapter I understand all too well that people (readers) are busy and do not have time to comment on every chapter. I do not comment on every chapter I read. But I do comment on every story I read, because I want eh author to know I appreciated the time and effort they put into what the wrote and shared with us.**

****To those of you who faithfully review, respond, and or comment _THANK YOU! _I very much appreciate your taking the time for thorough reviews and the quick one or two word comments letting me know you read my work and are interested in what I am doing. Should I discontinue posting her I will contact you via PM about another way to provide you with my stories.****

**Thank you for reading :)**

They'd finished their breakfast and were just finishing up with the cleaning up the dishes and cookware. Walt waited until they were completely finished and he was face to face with Vic, before explaining about his earlier behavior. He told her how he had, had for the past several years, experienced very vivid dreams of Martha only to wake up to renewed heartache when he realized it was a dream and she was in fact gone.

"This morning, I woke thinking I had had another vivid dream of you and you weren't really here; that last night was only a dream."

Vic listened to him with minimal comment while he explained about his dreams but when he said he thought it was _another_ vivid dream of _her_ she reached out and touched his hand and asked very gently, "Have you had other vivid dreams of me?"

He turned his hand and held hers, stroking the back of her fingers with his thumb. Walt looked down at the floor but forced himself to look up and make eye contact with her again as he admitted, "The fact is I've had several vivid dreams of you. They started the night I thought I'd blown my only chance to tell you I didn't want you to leave. When you said Sean wanted you to quit? I sat dumb; not wanting to put undue influence on your decision. The dreams are always so real and then I wake alone; you are just my deputy, and I have to try to figure everything out between us again."

Vic wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself snuggly against him, "It was no dream last night and we'll figure us out together." She laid her head on his chest, hugged him tight, and listened to his heartbeat beneath her ear, "Walt, I love you and we'll make this work. I promise"

He stroked his fingers along her cheek, his hand brushing her ear, as he reached for her shoulder, grasping both shoulders in a gentle grip he moved her from his chest and stared down at her. He slowly leaned down and kissed her tenderly before he said, "And I was afraid you wouldn't be ready to hear me say," He kissed her again deeply before finishing his statement, "I love you, Vic."

She smiled at him and started to laugh, "I have to admit I'm surprised we're both ready. But I'm glad we are!"

He laughed with her, "Me too," then pulled her to him again, claiming her mouth once more; simply because he was free to do so.

Vic was sitting on his sofa pulling her boots on, "What time do you have to be at the rodeo grounds?"

"I should be there before 11:00, the pancake breakfast started at 8:00, the parade starts at 11:30. And there's a tail gate after the closing events." He shrugged as he thought, "Probably 5:00 or so."

"You really let them talk you into being the Grand Marshall?"

He couldn't help but laugh a little, "Well no, not exactly. It's just my turn, again."

"What?"

"They rotate us. The mayor, the volunteer fire brigade chief, a local judge, and me; they rotate us year to year, and this is mine."

"You're shittin' me!" Her question half disbelief half humor.

His laughter resumed, "I'm not. There were a couple of others in the rotation before, but it's down to our four representative groups."

"Really?" She didn't even try to hide her suspicious tone.

"Really. The Docs used to have a year and so did the chamber of commerce."

She just shook her head at him.

As they got ready to leave, Walt said he could take her to the station, but figured it would be better to have her show up at the station ready to work. He said it could be explained away that he took her home and then brought her to work; without specifying which home.

Vic could tell he was getting nervous about the public side of them and was headed into the zone of weirdness.

She said nonchalantly, "That's fine, but what if someone notices you driving me through town _before_ 'picking me up'?"

"You really are going to make this complicated aren't you?" He asked totally chagrinned.

She laughed at his expression, "No, at least not on purpose. But I don't want you making it difficult for yourself either. Walt this is a big change. We have a lot to figure out and we don't need to complicate things more than they already are."

He heaved a sigh, "Right." The apprehension clung to his features.

Vic stepped over and embraced him, speaking against his shoulder, "If you aren't ready to share us with everybody else it's okay. We can take it at your pace."

Walt pressed his cheek to hers and asked softly near her ear, "Are you ready to share us with everybody else?"

She thought about his question, breathed an easy sigh, and spoke through a smile, "I figure after last night at the Pony, there are probably very few in town who don't already know about us."

Walt lowered his head and nuzzled her neck, kissing his way around to her mouth. How were they ever going to get the rodeo grounds on time? She really didn't care, but knew they both should. Her mouth melded to his; home in their perfect fit. For a few more moments she was going to simply concentrate on having Walt in her arms and savoring the sweetness of his attentions and the sensations of his kiss.

Walt reluctantly drug his mouth from hers. In a breathy and completely unenthusiastic tone he stated, "We better get going."

"Yeah." Vic agreed, but neither of them released their hold on the other.

Walt finally dropped one arm, she mirrored his movement and they walked to the door with an arm around each other. Walt stopped and locked the cabin door and then pulled Vic in for another kiss. He kept it brief but the emotion behind it was nearly overwhelming for them both. "You have a duty shirt at the office?"

Vic gave him a smile, "Yep."

He couldn't help but smile in return. "Got any street clothes?"

She winked and tugged on her blouse, "Like this?"

His expression turned serious, "Yeah but not that."

She gave him a confused look.

Walt explained his thinking, "A lot of people saw you in that top last night. I thought maybe after the parade and events, when we're off duty, you'd like to be in street clothes for the tailgate."

Catching his drift, but not completely sure she was right, she asked in a kidding way; so he would have an out if she was wrong, "Like a date?"

"Yep."

His simple matter of fact answer brought her up short. "Really?"

"Something wrong with that?"

"No, no. I just thought you were wanting to wait before 'going public' that's all."

"Like you said, so many people already saw us last night and we live in a small town, so." He ended on a shrug.

"Okay, but if you change your mind…"

He enveloped her in a possessive embrace, "I'm sure about us Vic."

She smiled warmly at him, "I meant about going public so soon."

"Oh. Well I figure we might as well brave it out; we have all the rest so far."

She wasn't completely sure what he meant by 'all the rest' but it didn't matter if it kept him from getting weird she was all for whatever had him building his confidence. She kissed him and said, "As long as you're okay with it, so am I."

Walt graced her with a an incredible smile and confessed, "I'll probably be grinning like a damned fool all day, might as well let the citizenry know the reason why."

His kiss was so tender and sweet she almost cried. The thought of 'her cowboy' having such deep emotions for her and being so unbelievably tender, was more overwhelming than she ever thought possible.

They stopped by the station and Vic changed into her spare uniform shirt and grabbed the other blouse from her 'go bag' in the back of her unit before they headed out to the rodeo grounds together.


	6. Strategizing

Vic had a 6 hour shift that day, her assigned duty was the Rodeo events along with Ferg; who should have been there starting with the pancake breakfast. Her time started at 11:00 and ended at 5:00; though reality said it would start when they got there, early or not, and it would end when it ended; 5:00 or after. Branch had the general town/county patrol during the morning and afternoon and would pull the evening patrol as well. She and Ferg had both put in 17 and 14 hour shifts the day before, so it was Branch's turn. There were plenty of private security people hired by the rodeo association to make the assigned shifts pretty light for her and Ferg.

The closing parade had Vic smiling in its utter cuteness. Rodeo week started every year with a huge parade, miles long, which wove through the downtown square and on through the parade route for close to two hours. In contrast, the closing parade was a tour around the outer perimeter of the rodeo grounds that meandered its way into the arena for its conclusion. The cuteness was not the short length, but the fact that nearly everyone in it was under the age of about 10 years old. Toddling little cowboys and cowgirls walking or riding their little ponies, peddling bikes that looked like little motorcycles, some jumping about dressed as little rodeo clowns and still others from the rez dressed in beautiful traditional regalia were the focal point of the short parade.. Aside from Walt there were a few parents walking with their children or helping assist and direct the little paraders. The only other adults in the parade were those driving the cars; one for Walt, one for the honorary grand marshal and grand marshalette, and the Rodeo Association Director and event coordinator. Vic chuckled to herself over 'paraders' and 'marshalettes', she didn't think they were real words but they should be to anyone viewing the miniature people proudly strutting their stuff. The honorary grand marshal and grand marshalette couldn't have been any older than about four or five. They were the only kids still half way clean, but she felt bad for them because they looked kind of miserable having to sit relatively still on the top of the backseat of the slow moving convertable.

At her assigned 'crowd control' post, Vic saw Walt as he approached in the grand marshals convertible, he was right, he was ginning like crazy; she wouldn't classify it as 'damn fool grinning' but it was close. However, when he saw her and his smile grew, she revised her assessment; he was definitely grinning at her in a way even she would have to classify as 'a damn fool'. Vic laughed to herself as she thought 'he does know himself very well'. She couldn't resist temptation as the car neared and she knew he could not miss the action. Vic smiled at him and placed an index finger to the corner of her mouth giving it a little twist. An action she knew was used to indicate someone should smile. He saw it, she knew he did, because he burst out laughing. Vic laughed too, and then noticed people staring between them trying to figure out what was funny, causing her to laugh even harder.

The other closing events of the day included an American Indian pageant followed by an American Indian Art Show and Sale, then a Roping Exhibition and the culminating Tailgate. The events were entertaining and the crowd, although excited and engaged in the activities, had been on their best behavior; the day had gone smoothly and the roping exhibition was coming to a close. It was coming up on 5:15 and Vic was officially off duty as soon as the event concluded. She could see Walt across the arena from her, aside from a quick hello during her break a few hours earlier they had not had a chance to talk to each other since they arrived. Walt glanced around the arena and then sought Vic's eyes, when she looked at him he tapped his watch and gave her a nod; as far as he was concerned she was off duty. She left her post and started for the Bronco, when she remembered they had closed and locked it up and she need his keys she changed her direction and made her way around to the far side of the arena.

She stepped up behind him and said, "Walt" in order to get his attention.

He jumped, she saw it; he had actually jumped. Even though she didn't want to cause him any embarrassment, she couldn't help but smile at him as she tried not to laugh, when he turned to her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," She gave him a warm smile to try to ease the stress she read on his face.

Walt gave her a crooked grin, "I was, I…" He took a deep breath and leaned near her ear so only she would hear him, "I was thinking about last night and this morning."

He straightened and looked at her: Vic was unsure how to read his expression and asked on a whisper, "You still okay with tonight? I can stay in uniform."

They had established clear parameters of behavior when in uniform. So he knew she was referring to providing a 'hands off' barrier if it would make him more comfortable.

He gave her a bright smile, "More than okay." He cocked his head to one side and then asked cautiously, "You want to stay in uniform this evening?"

Vic rolled her lips in between her teeth, held his eyes, and shook her head slowly.

He continued to smile, "Then go change."

She put her right hand out palm open and facing up, "I need your keys."

Walt reached in his pocket and extracted his key ring. He started to place the keys in her hand, as they dangled beneath his fingers, she raised her hand and wrapped her fingers around the keys and started to turn away.

As her body pivoted away she continued to look at him and gave him a quiet sing song, "Thank you," and slipped the ring off his finger before completely turning and sashaying away.

Walt watched her until she was out of sight, smiling as he turned back to watch the last of the roping exhibition.

Vic had pulled her ponytail loose and finger combed her hair so it hung loose around her shoulders. She kept her badge and sidearm on her belt, but pulled her blouse over them, as she returned the where she had left Walt in the arena. When she reached him she gently touched his elbow, and noticed, as he turned, that he had removed his badge from his shirt. She handed him his keys and Walt wrapped his fingers around hers and drew her to him as he slid the keys from her hand.

He dropped the keys in his pocket with one hand while he draped his other arm around her shoulders. "Okay?"

"Yeah." She folded into him slightly and brought her arm around his waist, "This okay?"

"Yep. We're off duty and I fully intend for us to enjoy the evening."

They shared a smile and turned their attention to the conclusion of the roping display.

As they made their way through the assembled crowd Vic asked, "Where are Henry and Cady?"

"You know they ambushed us right?"

"So, you want to avoid them?"

"Ha, no. Just wanted to be sure you realized the lengths to which they went to ambush us last night."

He pulled Vic off to the side and took a few minutes to fill her in on Cady's spring cleaning and Henry cornering him in the men's room.

Vic couldn't help but laugh at him, "I think it was _you_ who was ambushed, not us."

She continued to laugh and Walt drew her to him and attempted to kiss her laughter away. After a couple of minutes Vic pulled back a little, breaking the kiss and looking at him, "If we don't stop this the citizenry is going to know far too much about us, far too soon."

He nodded but kept one arm around her, as he directed their movement toward where Henry, Cady, Lucian, Ruby, her husband, Ferg, Branch and several other friends should have been congregating.

When the group was just in sight, Walt slowed their pace and asked, "You ready for this?"

She squeezed his waist, "Yep, you?"

"Yep. Should we show Henry and Cady how well their ambush worked?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Oh I dunno know. Though maybe I'd just give you a knee weakening kiss in front of them or something."

She stopped, causing Walt to stop too; he turned to look down at her, "We better stop short of the or something and just stick to the kiss."

The excitement dancing in her eyes made him say a bit mischievously, "Stick to the kiss, right. And that would be the knee weakening variety." The spark in her eyes told him his hunch had been correct; he had made her nervous with his description of the kiss. He tilted his head and lowered his voice, "You okay?"

She nodded but said nothing. Vic did not trust her voice at the moment; her emotions were running wild and setting off some decidedly feminine reactions deep within.

Walt leaned in but maintained eye contact with her, and whispered, his breath soft and warm against her face, "Vic I do not want to embarrass you. Are you okay with me kissing you in front of them?"

Her body was tingling all over and her mind was racing; she was honestly afraid of what she might do if he touched her at the moment, let alone kissed her. She forced to herself to hold his eyes, seeing his concern she told him the only clear thought she was sure of, "Walt Longmire, you have absolutely no idea how sexy that shit is."

He blink a couple of times trying to figure out exactly what she was referring to. Failing to settle on one thing with any certainty he inclined his head in question.

Vic risked touching him and put one hand on his should pulling slightly to get him to bend toward her, she whispered thickly in his ear, "Saying you plan of giving me a knee weakening kiss is seriously arousing. You feel how hot my hand is?" she pressed against his shoulder slightly, not enough to make him move back, just enough to focus his attention on her hand. She felt his hand cover hers and his head nod next to hers. "I was afraid to touch you, worried what I about what I would do to you if you gave me such a kiss in public. Understand?"


	7. Tactical Defense

Walt wrapped his hand around Vic's and turned his face to her ear, "Maybe I should just hold your hand?"

The huskiness of his voice told her he was not unaffected by her statement. "Okay. But just so you know a kiss would be fine, just not one like you suggested." She moved her head back to look in his eyes again.

Walt was looking down passed her shoulder, as she shifted her head he slowly brought his head up to meet her eyes, a bit nervous but certain of what he should say, "I don't think I could kiss you any other way right now, Vic." He turned his hand into hers and laced their fingers together. "How 'bout we make a loop around the far side of the grounds before we join Cady and the others?"

She nodded as they reversed their course and walked the length of the Rodeo grounds, hand in hand, in an attempt to get themselves a bit more under control before joining their friends. Vic did not want him to be embarrassed in front of any of them, especially his daughter. As they reached the far end of the rodeo grounds, Walt led her off to the opposite direction of where they should have turned to go back. He guided Vic around to a series of small rooms that appeared to be offices or something for the Rodeo Association's use. They passed three or four that were closed or had people in them. Walt stepped into an unoccupied room and pulled Vic in with him before quietly closing and locking the door behind them. He eased Vic back against the wall and placed his forearms on the wall, along either side of her head; he was not touching her anywhere, but her body could still feel every inch of him.

"Vic I didn't plan on bringing you in here. I didn't plan on any of this but I'm not about to hide from it either."

He hadn't asked a question but she felt compelled to nod in agreement.

"I want to kiss you." He took a steadying breath, "I want to kiss you so badly, I ache."

She held his stare, as her head barely moved up and back down.

"The problem is, I don't know if I'll be able to stop. And this is not the _place_ or the time for us to take things further."

Vic opened her mouth in an attempt to speak but her mind was blank, she closed her mouth and held his gaze.

Walt schooled his features into something resembling his interrogating sheriff look, "Do you think we can try to just kiss each other and not let things get out of hand?"

The look in his eyes showed the depth of his concern and his fear that they were about to make a mistake. Only one thing passed her lips; she breathed, "Walt." it was part question, part statement, part request, and part permission all in the single breath.

Walt bowed his body forward; pressing himself against her. He slid his arms inward and down behind her head and back. His mouth was on hers with the heat of roiling desire, yet it was an incongruently tender contact. All she could think was he was _making love_ to her mouth. Walt's lips drew her mouth to his in a tender pull and then his tongue massaged and stroked various points in her mouth and periodically flicked her tongue; he alternated the actions over and over. Everything inside Vic was exploding, her mind raced with incoherent thought, all her nerves tingled, her heart pounded like thunder in her ears, and her body melted into his embrace. She wasn't even sure how or if she had returned the kiss, when she realized Walt was holding her up. Her knees _had_ gone weak. When did that happen? All she knew was sometime during _that_ kiss. Vic clung to him with her hands fisted into the back of his shirt. She wanted desperately to bring a leg around his and pull him closer, but somewhere in her mind was the haunting look in his eyes as he'd asked they not let things go too far. She focused on returning his kiss; attempting to match the pleasure he was giving her. They broke for air and Vic shifted her focus to standing on her own two feet; so she would not be tempted to wrap herself around him further. Their foreheads rested against each other as they struggled to pull in enough oxygen to regulate their breathing. Walt was still supporting the majority of her weight. Vic knew if they let go of each other she would undoubtedly end up on the floor. She opened her eyes and found Walt still had his closed. Carefully easing one hand from behind his back and up to his face, she stroked the skin behind his ear and down along the underside of his jaw as she tenderly kissed the corner of his mouth briefly. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was struck by his eyes; they were the deepest darkest blue she had ever seen them and they almost seem to smolder as he looked at her.

Vic gave him a smile, but didn't think it amounted to much because she did not have the energy at the moment to manage more than to crook one corner of her mouth back. Her hand rested lightly against the thrumming artery in his neck; her heart rate was slow compared to the beat against her fingers. She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered, more throatily than she had hoped, "Still waters run deep."

She felt Walt sigh before he spoke, "Sorry."

Her hand clinched at his back as she pulled at the shirt to put some distance between them quickly, so she could look him in the eyes, "What in the hell do you think you should apologize for?"

His stunned stare met hers, "I, uhm, I, well, uh I…"

She cut him off, "Exactly! No reason for any 'I'm sorrys'. Especially not for giving me such, uhm, uh…" then stalled.

Walt took the blush on her cheeks as a sign of embarrassment not anger, "Giving you such what?" He allowed his fingers to drift along her lower jaw and neck; gently threading him into her hair.

Vic leaned into his fingers and sighed, "Pleasure." Her eyes slid from his and closed as she had begun to speak, "You don't get to apologize," she opened her eyes to make sure he was listening before finishing her reiteration, "for giving me such intense pleasure."

Walt gently pushed his fingers up along the back of her head, drawing her face to his again and whispered against her lips, "Okay," and then he claimed her mouth once more. Bracing her tightly against him with the arm that was still around her waist he made sure she wouldn't slip; because he intended to kiss her the same way he had moments before.

Vic held on the back of his shirt with one hand, snaked her other hand up to his collar and around behind his neck; holding on for support but drawing him closer all at the same time. She was ready to meet him in an equal exchange but kept her feet firmly on the floor. Never had she been kissed the way Walt had kissed her, but she was a quick study. Replicating his earlier moves she began _making love_ to his mouth as he was to hers. The passion and intensity had her drawing one leg up several times; only to force her foot back to the floor. Their tongues battled gently for access to the inner recesses of each other's mouth. Each reveled in the pleasure of exploring the hot moist sensitive regions while submitting to the intimate inspection of the other. Vic's leg rose again and Walt moaned as he slipped his hand from her hair and pushed her leg down from his. If she continued to stroke her leg up and down his, he knew wrong place and time or not, this would be _the_ place and time. He did not want that to be the case, he had to maintain what control he still had and down shift their kisses; whether he wanted to or not. Walt broke the kiss just long enough to safely move her back against the wall, shifting his position so he had a boot along the outside of each of her legs, he return his attention to kissing her but altered his approach. Both of his hands made their way to her hair, as he started with feather light kisses along her ear then moving down to her neck he worked his way slowly back to her mouth.

Placing gentle little kisses around her lips he spoke in between each one, "Vic. You. Have. To. Keep. Your. Leg. Still. Or. I. Am. Going. To. Lose. What. Control. I. Have. Left. She claimed his mouth briefly before he pulled away to return to placing more of the gentle little kisses up and back each side of her neck. Where. Did. You. Learn. To. Kiss. Like. That. Anyway?

Vic stiffened and swiftly got ahold of both side of his face, stilling his movements and lifting his face to hers. Her eyes boring into his she said in a soft, clear, firm tone, "From you, just a few minutes ago." She held his eyes until she saw realization dawn in them. How could he not know the kind of kiss she gave him was a mirror of what he had given her?


	8. A United Front

**I am deeply honored and humbled by the reviews you have graciously taken the time to share. Real life (RL) had thrown me a series of unexpected stress inducing incidences that had me second guessing priorities and where my time was best spent. It is a most heartfelt thank you that I offer to all of you who took the time to let me know you are reading and enjoying my stories. The proof of your interest has showed me, that what I wanted to believe was in fact true, my work here is being read and not just peeked in on and by passed. Again I say THANK YOU to all of you (with a special nod to those who are 'guest' reviewers or that I can't reply to any other way)!**

**A United Front**

She continued to hold his gaze and watched the realization shift to genuine surprise, "I did _that_?"

Vic gave him a dazzling smile and said, "Yeah, actually made me weak in the knees. Then you apologized."

He gazed at her and said in all solemnly, "I'm sorry I said I was sorry."

Vic bit the inside of her mouth to keep from laughing, he looked so serious and she knew he was but it struck her funny how silly it all was too. A little added pressure to the inside of her cheek, so she could hold it together, in order to share the latest humorous thought that popped into her head, "Shut up and kiss me. You talk too much."

The last two words were distorted and muffled as she began to laugh and Walt claimed her mouth. His touch and the pressure of his lips and tongue were considerably more reserved. She was sure he was trying to gain control of himself and the situation. Not wanting to spoil the moment, or cause them to go further than they were really ready for, Vic dialed back her response to him too. But almost reversed course when she felt him concentrate the attention of his tongue in a gentle massage along the ridge she caused from biting the inside of her mouth; he'd noticed and was soothing the area. The action and the realization were almost too much for her resistance. She pulled him closer and tried to concentrate on running her fingers through his hair and tenderly massaging his head. When they broke the kiss Walt pulled her away from the wall, held her close and buried his face in the side of her neck. She stroked his hair with one hand and slipped the other into one of his back pockets. They simply held each other for several minutes as their heart rates and breathing returned to normal.

Once they had calmed down and were in the range of normal function again, Walt released his hold on her. He reached in his pocket and slipped a small comb from the inner folds of his leather wallet and handed it to her. There was no mirror, but the lamp on the desk in the far corner was mostly shiny brass, so she moved over and held it at an angle it to see what she was doing as she attempted to comb out the tangles he had put there.

"You could just put it up in a ponytail again." He suggested as he watched her attempts at working the tangles out.

Vic straightened up and walked back over to him, the comb in her out stretched hand, "Or you could fix the mess you made." She challenged with a gleam in her eyes.

With more confidence that she had expected from him he took the comb and said, "Okay. Have seat."

She dropped to the arm of the nearest chair and looked over her shoulder at him as she warned, "Don't you dare pull my hair."

He stepped up behind her, turned her head forward and tilted it down slightly, "I wouldn't dream of it." Walt carefully began working the tangles free, it really wasn't all that difficult since he could easily see what he was doing and had both hands available.

"Maybe you should tell me about those dreams you've had of me." Vic coaxed in suggestive tone.

"Sorry Vic, they were not sexual in anyway."

"Oh that's a shame."

Walt chuckled at her, "Uh huh." He was methodical in his actions but surprisingly quick. After a couple of finishing strokes with the comb he stepped around in front of her and combed out her bangs.

"You're done?!" she asked in genuine surprise.

"Yep."

"I barely felt a thing!" She leveled a suspicious look at him.

"What?"

"How did you do that?"

He shrugged, and gave her a slightly confused expression, "Uhm, I just did it the way I used to comb out Cady's hair when she was little."

She slipped the comb from his fingers, "Well you're good." Vic stood and gently ran the comb through his hair to remove the traces of the tussling she had given his locks. It didn't take much to straighten his hair, but she was enjoying it so she repeated the process before handing him back his comb. "I can't believe you actually carry a comb in your wallet." She said as she watched him put the comb away.

"Yep. Advice from my dad. Always carry a comb and clean handkerchief."

"What else did he tell you?"

"If it ain't happened by midnight it ain't gonna happen."

"If _what_ hadn't happened?"

"Anything."

"Oh. ... What else?" When he blushed she pushed a little, "What?"

He looked at the floor and spoke barely above a whisper, "Keep it in your pants."

Vic chuckled, "Real words of wisdom."

Walt looked back up at her, his color had deepened, "Yeah."

She laughed and hugged him, "I'm sorry I never got to meet him."

"He woulda liked you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She leaned back and smiled at him, "Good 'cause I'm crazy about his son."

Walt hugged her and gave her a kiss before saying, "His son's crazy about you too."

Walt took her hand and they quickly made their way back out to the rodeo grounds and down to where Henry and the others were already gathered and eating. As they were once again in sight of their friends Walt put his arm around Vic's shoulders and she put hers around his waist and slipped her hand back into his pocket. She grinned to herself when her fingers brushed the fabric of his handkerchief.

As they approached the group Vic noticed Ferg grinning at them with a knowing expression on his face. He waved to them and they both waved back.

Vic squeezed Walt's waist, "Here we go."

"Yep." He pulled her a little tighter and sighed.

"You okay?"

"Yep."

They walked together, arms around each other, confident and ready to face their friends and family.

Walt let go of Vic to hug Cady and Henry surprised Vic by pulling her into a hug at the same time. Then she and Cady heard him say to Walt as they shook hands and gave each other a quick hug, "Maybe you should think about shaving Walter. Vic would not have to suffer the rash from your whisker burns."

Walt snapped his head to Vic, his eyes going straight to her neck, the thorough caress of his gaze caused her to reach up and feel her neck. Feeling the tender sensitized flesh, her face flushed with embarrassment; as much for Walt as for herself.

She smiled at him and he wrapped her in a supportive hug and whispered in her ear, so only she heard him "I'm sorry Vic. I'll shave the minute I get home. I promise."

When he started to release his hold, Vic stepped back into him and placed both hands on his face and pulled his mouth to hers kissing him slowly and deeply. She leisurely stroked her hands down his cheeks before she rested them on his chest. After breaking the kiss she leaned in near his ear to whisper back, "Only if I get to watch." She watched the deep color rise on his cheeks and wondered what everybody would think she had said to him.

Walt pulled her to his side with one arm and quickly began to explain to the others that they had been ambushed at The Red Pony the night before and that Cady and Henry had been in cahoots. All their assembled friends listened patiently to his brief explanation. Then they looked at Walt with almost identical expressions. He stared at them a moment, looked at Vic who seemed just as confused as he was, and then he looked back to the little group and asked no one in particular, "What?"

Ruby and Lucian spoke in tandem, "They weren't the only ones, in cahoots, as you put it." "You think the rest of us hadn't seen what _wasn't_ going on between you two?"

Walt was distracted by Lucian's 'what wasn't' comment, his mind insisted on trying to figure it out. Several comments were made at once; all of them boiled down to it having been a group effort to get the two of them to do something about what everyone else had seen happening between them. The only clear comment Walt heard was the last one as Branch asked, "How do you think they got the Pony emptied so quickly _and quietly_?"

Walt moaned slightly, "Don't tell me the whole community was in cahoots."

Vic and several others laughed as Ferg cheerfully said, "Okay we won't."

When Walt's head snapped to Ferg's direction the entire group laughed at the panic on his face as he waited for the younger man to explain. Ferg tried to speak and, after a couple of attempts, finally managed to admit through his own laughter, "No Walt. No, really. I was just kidding."


End file.
